What happens to Cammie?
by the-means-of-procrastinating
Summary: The title says it all really. My version of what happens when Cammie runs, the time line is slightly altered though. Zammie It also has my view of Zach's and Cammie's past, hope you like!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for the messed up POV's, they will sort themselves out I swear!**

**Enjoy (I hope...)**

Cammie paced across the floor thinking, her friends were being... protective. She loved them for it but couldn't stand it.

Cammie sighed and sat. She was in her favourite passageway leading to a study like room with a desk and chair. She had found it in eighth grade, the last time she had ever leant against a tapestry in the school, as it had given her concussion from falling and hitting her head on the concrete floor. It hurt. A lot. She stood too wound to stay still and then stopped. She had it.

She couldn't stand it.

She wouldn't.

Like that her mind was made up. Cammie sped out the room down the passageway to her room. She packed the essentials and then returned, with her bag, to the secret room and sat at the desk then started to write.

_Dear mum_- no.

_Dear mummy._

_I am truly sorry. But I have to I can't let them get hurt. Keep them safe from me, they can go to the fortress in Austria, but keep them safe._

_'Get _her_' I have to know _why_._

_I love you. Know that._

_I will try to return before term starts again. Say sorry to Aunt Abbey, she will know why. Don't tell Bex, Liz and Macey where I am going. Please. It would kill them._

_I can't bear to write to them and they will likely never forgive me. But I must do this, try to make them understand._

_I am truly sorry. I love you and always will._

_Be safe._

_Cameron. XX_

The ink was smudged in places where a tear had fallen but it was legible. Cammie then wiped her tears away and started to write a second much shorter letter to Mr. Solomon in case he woke up and she was gone;

_It wasn't your fault._

Then finally one to Zach. Then she stood and folded them in half Cammie placed Mr. Solomons' beside his bed and her mums on her desk and next to it Zach's.

Then stood, took one last look around the office which had been a safe haven for many years, and left. Everyone was at dinner so all was quiet in the hallways Cammie retrieved her bag and walked to the portrait of Gilly and twisted the sword on the frame the door swung open and took a step in. It closed behind her sealing her in the darkness. Cammie took a deep breath and started walking wiping away the few escapee tears.

* * *

**AN: sorry, third person then zach's POV**

"Zach!" he heard his name called and turned to see Mrs. Morgan hurrying towards him looking, for the first time that he had ever seen, frantic and helpless. Zach rushed towards her anxiety clawing away at him. She silently handed him a folded A4 piece of paper, tentatively he opened it and the words on it, two seemingly harmless words, but they sliced through him like a hot knife in butter

_I'm Sorry._

That was all it said, to anyone else it would mean nothing, may even seem nice, but to me it was the worst two words I had ever read, I ran to the door and into the grounds panicking one thought in my head; 'she wouldn't'. Mrs. Morgan came to stand next to me

"She's done it hasn't she. She's gone." she murmured disbelievingly I nodded numbly "No one must know." she stated I nodded slowly, a plan already forming in my head I turned to face the school, the huge looming mansion and sighed. I had just gotten used to having food to eat, a comfortable bed to sleep in and friends. But I had to leave. I had to go after her.

I walked into the school and Mrs. Morgan led me to her office and shut the door behind her,

"Right we have roughly five minutes before they burst in having finished dinner and reached their bedroom and see her stuff gone so. What's the plan Zachary?" she asked I gaped "Ex-CIA. You can't pull the wool over my eyes. Your stance changed from helpless to determined outside, hence the reason I brought you here, now what is the plan?" she asked again I shut my eyes.

"I have to return. I have no choice in the matter, I find her accompany her, in whatever madness she has come up with, then find as much as we can on the circle in all the time we can." Zach stated

"She won't like you being there." Mrs. Morgan commented

"I won't let her go without me." I replied stubbornly a ghost of a smile flitted onto her face

"Thank you." she stated

"What for?" I asked confused

"Being there when I wasn't. For not leaving her. For... for just being you." I blinked and nodded

"I like to feel wanted. To feel like I belong. To feel like I am not the person I was raised to be." I replied honestly Mrs. Morgan looked at me

"It's not your fault." she stated "Now go." I nodded and turned to the door "Oh, and Zach?" she called I turned "Be safe." she told me then walked across to me and kissed my forehead "For my sake." she stated I stared at her in shock, no one had ever shown that kind of affection to me before, I was frozen Mrs. Morgan took my hand and placed her other hand on my cheek

"You can do it. Never_ ever_ doubt yourself." she finished

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan." I said gratefully "Thank you." I murmured astounded

"You're welcome, Zach, you're welcome. Now go and _please _be safe!" she turned away and I left I ran to my room grateful that everyone was in their dorms and no one was there to see me, well I thought no one I reached my room and opened the door to see three very angry Gallagher Girls glaring at me I sighed.

"Where is she." Liz demanded for a small book loving person she can be very threatening I headed to my chest of drawers and lay my letter from Cammie on the top then started to pull out random clothes and stuff them in a bag then the letter on top then turned to the door to see the three very same Gallagher girls blocking my way rescue arrived in the form of Mrs. Morgan she locked eyes with me then ushered the girls out of my way.

As soon as I was free of them I practically ran to the grounds then to the car in the parking lot. I reached for the keys then realised I had no idea where I was going. I sighed and thought, a safe place they didn't know, but Cammie might... nowhere. I groaned and hit the steering wheel and looked in the direction of the secret passage hiding Mr. Solomon. He would know what to do.

_Mr. Solomon._

I started the engine and drove out the grounds towards a house only two people knew about me and Mr. Solomon. A house I knew was safe and one I had stayed in for many days, alone, waiting and watching.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

'Sometimes you run to see if you'd be followed'

I understood and realised what Mr. Solomon had meant and accepted that that was what I was doing now. I had never wanted to go alone but I knew I had to.

I had been in the cabin for two days, I had dismantled the cameras, I would return them to their original state before I left but for now... I didn't want anyone to see what I was doing, I had seen them as soon as I had looked round, I had felt eyes watching me and found them, he was good.

I found a notebook and pen and was spending my time writing down all I knew about the circle, Zach's mother and Blackthorne. The rest of my time was spent devising plans, all in the embryonic stages, none solid. I was doing sit ups and push ups, running every day and swimming in the lake, I was climbing trees and practising my languages to myself. I noticed everything and remembered it. I cooked and I cleaned.

I hadn't realised I was waiting until on the third day I heard wheels crunch up the gravel drive. I heard the tyres come up the drive and stop then a door open and shut and footsteps. I released a breath I hadn't know I was holding out of the relief that my friends hadn't come then I sighed and waited for the door to open. He walked into the kitchen and stood there holding my letter and staring at me in shock.

His shock turned to relief and his relief turned to fury.

His eyes were dark, fury brewing in them, once it may have made me shiver in fear of what he might do but now I was sitting calmly at the table waiting for the torrent of words to begin, trying my hardest not to notice how cute he looked when furious, he opened and closed his mouth several times before he managed to get anything out, then the torrent came

"Are you MAD?" he exclaimed "Are you completely _MAD!_" he repeated in case it hadn't sunk in the first time "You wanted to go ALONE!" he continued "You can't go ALONE they are trying to kill you, or hadn't that sunk in?! You want to go about alone! Your mother was worried, your friends practically beat me up thinking _I_ had done something to you! Jesus _Christ_ Gallagher Girl are you mad, how could you do that to them! You cannot just leave-" here I cut him off

"You can't stop me." I replied eyes flashing Zach shut his eyes

"You are not going anywhere alone." he whispered I stood silently and walked over to him he opened his eyes and took an involuntary step backwards at my closeness then he leant down and kissed me

"If you go I am coming with you." he stated stubbornly I relaxed inside until then I hadn't realised how much I wanted him to come with me

"I can't let you do anything like running scared again. I may even go to Blackthorne, I can't let you do this to yourself" I replied regardless of my feelings on the matter, but he just kissed me again

"Can you live without them?" he asked meaning the kisses 'no' I thought

"Yes." I replied he kissed me again I sighed, it felt so good

"Still?" he asked

No "Yes." I replied again he kissed me again and his hand slipped under my top and wrapped around my waist pulling me to him "No." I conceded when we broke off Zach grinned but I detected a sadness underneath he took my hand and led me to the sofa we sat I curled my legs up underneath me and looked him in the eye

"How did you find me?" I asked him bluntly

"You only have a handful of places you feel safe, this is one of them. You would need to gather supplies and prepare, even so I thought I would be too late, this was my third place to go." he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "Show me all you have and tell me your plan, if you have one." he teased I stood and led him to the planning room, he gasped

The walls were covered in maps, there were two computers running searches, there were post-its and pieces of paper everywhere reflecting my planning.

"You really are serious." he gaped I nodded once he faced me straight on "Do me a favour and if this succeeds then I won't pester you." I nodded again she sighed "Shut your eyes." they stayed resolutely open, he raised an eyebrow "You and I have different ideas of shut eyes, trust me." he added and kissed me I glared at him and shut them. He spoke softly and gently, I let the words wash over me sinking in and doing all he told me to

"Imagine Boston. Rooftop. Wind. Skirts. Helicopter. Woman. Badge. Ring. Preston. Macey. Crack. Scream. Ventilation shaft. Charlie. Running. Panic. Concussion. Circle." I remembered all these things and felt them wash over me and I settled into a determined stance "Van. Abbey. Gunshot." my face hardened and my determination rose Zach lifted my hand and looked at it then sighed "Open." my eyes opened he shrugged then mild amusement filled his eyes

"What?" I demanded cautious

"Shut them again, just a few words this time." I sighed and shut them

"Why-" I was cut off

"Shhh!" he hissed I made a face and he laughed "Train. Macey. Preston. Kiss. Bed. Zach. Abbey. Angry." he paused then started again "Mum. Rule breaking. Macey. Truth." he laughed my eyes flew open

"Tell me." I stated

"Nothing." I grabbed his shoulder with one hand his arm with the other and twisted, he landed on the floor with an 'oomph' on his stomach I sat on his back

"Still nothing?" I asked sweetly

"I was seeing if you shook. It was a test Blackthorne does, shaking is uncontrollable generally, the first time you were still then I mentioned Abbey and the shot you went hard and determined. Then, to be sure you didn't fall in the second category, it doesn't work, I did other words you shook at the memory of Abbey telling you off, and your mum telling you off." he laughed again "Can I get up now?" he asked

"No." I replied ever blunt "Eyes shut." he rolled them and shut them "Mum. Blackthorne. Assassin. Mr. Solomon. Death. Murder. Gun. Abbey." I laughed he shook at the last one I made sure his eyes were shut "Liz. Cammie. Bex. Macey." he shook at them all I laughed and he opened his eyes I loosed my grip and he moved so he was holding me, I moved out of his grip, the competition started, who could hold the other, I was winning lying on top of him arms and legs pinned my hair falling around my face and both of us breathing deeply I kissed him on the nose and stood

"I win." I teased he flew off the ground and wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me I pulled away and walked to the kitchen, I got out a cooling rack and oven gloves just as the beeper went I shut it off and turned the oven off I opened the door took the cup cakes out of the tray and transferred them onto the cooling rack I left the baking tray to cool and turned to see and astounded Zach in the doorway

"What?" I asked he blinked

"One your timing, two, you are baking, three those smell _amazing._" I laughed and pulled my hair up into a bun he smiled "Bathroom that way?" he checked indicating down the corridor, I nodded he kissed me gently and left, I sighed. Company was nice but... I didn't want him getting hurt at all I walked outside and stripped to my bikini and dived in I swam to the island in the middle and saw Zach on the shore I waved and he jumped in I swam to him

"You are a fast swimmer." he remarked I smiled

"One of my few talents."

"You have many talents." he teased I rolled my eyes we swam a bit longer then Zach went for a shower and I walked into the kitchen drying myself, he was right they did smell good, I just hoped they worked, I took a batch of butter icing out of the fridge and started icing the cakes I heard Zach come in again

"Where did you learn this, because I can bet it wasn't at spy school." he asked curious sliding his arms around my waist I leant back against him as I finished the last cupcake I picked two up turned in his arms and handed him one and watched as he took a bite, he took it cautiously and his looked turned to wonder as he tasted it I laughed as he finished it and half of mine, they had worked perfectly, not too chocolatey but still warm enough that the surprise chocolate centre was still liquid Zach reached for another one and I laughed

"Save room for dinner." I scolded he laughed

"Don't worry, I'm sure I will manage." he grinned "What is for dinner?" he asked I started getting ingredients out the cupboards

"Pasta with tomato sauce; bacon, sweetcorn, peas, herbs and passata. And cheese, of course." I told him he sighed

"Can I live with you forever, you are as good as your chef!" he exclaimed I laughed again

"No where near that good, but- NO! Zach stop it you can't have a fourth!" I slapped his hand away from the tray of cupcakes, he looked guilty, but still plucked the one out of my hands and polished it off

"Sorry," he replied meekly she I glared "Are you cooking in your bikini?" he asked I grabbed my t shirt and shorts and pulled them over the top

"Better?" I asked

"No. You looked much, much better before." he sighed I hit him round the head with a wooden spoon

"OWW!" he exclaimed rubbing his head

"Serves you right." I scolded he laughed then wrapped his arms around my waist "Can you not get close enough or something?" I joked

"Cameron Ann Morgan." something in his voice made me turn "You left. You ran, admittedly towards not away, but you ran. I will never be close enough to not loose you again." he replied staring me in my eyes, I blushed and cast my eyes downward I felt guilty

"Sorry." I mumbled he smiled

"I found you and may one day get around to forgiving you, if you ever do it again I won't ever, _ever_ forgive you, no matter how many cupcakes you bake me." he replied, I reached behind me and grabbed another one and handed it to him he sighed and took it, after her had eaten it he inclined his head

"Maybe, only _maybe_, I may forgive you if you make enough and give them to me." he amended I smiled and turned to start cooking Zach's arms slid around my waist I rolled my eyes

"Seriously!" I exclaimed he laughed and leant his chin on my shoulder

"You should know by now I am always serious." he told me dead pan I patted his head and returned to cooking, but when I got no response I turned and saw his face struggling to decide on an expression, I laughed

"You could have done something more condescending and patronising but it would have been hard." he managed to get out I grinned and laughed shaking my head in despair

* * *

Finally after I had finished cooking and we had eaten and washed the dishes I sat curled on the sofa my chin on my knees

"What's up?" Zach asked coming to sit opposite me

"The ceiling." I grumbled, Zach raised an eyebrow "Yes, I know, it was bad. I am thinking."

"About..." Zach prompted, I leant my head on my knees, Zach reached over and effortlessly moved me so I was leaning against him, I wriggled so my head was on his lap, he smiled at me and brushed the hair out my face

"Am I mad?" I asked finally, I watched his face carefully, he thought about it for a while

"No." he answered slowly "I see where you are coming from, yet I don't want you to do it. If you had asked me this time last year, I would have said, yes, but now, you have matured, you know what could happen, you know what the consequences are. I believe if you think you can do it, you will give it your best shot and get close." Zach elaborated

"Thank you." I felt relieved, so far he was the only one with even a tiny bit of confidence in me.

"How long until your friends find us?" Zach asked

"They have two weeks until the end of term. Then they have Easter break then another twelve week term with one half term holiday. I say we spend another week in here, then move, you know more of his hideouts?" I checked, he nodded "Then we think again. If the clues lead to Blackthorne as I think they will, then that's where we will go. I will go." I corrected

"We." Zach amended

"I didn't want to pull you in." I admitted

"Gallagher Girl. Its a little late for that." he replied, I grinned and rolled my eyes.

**AN: sorry but R&R Please!**


	2. Zach's Past

**AN: Thank you shaziestyle and ailes du neige, I dedicate this chapter to you! Hope you like it!**

I woke in Zach's arms and saw a little light filtering through the curtains, early morning light I sighed, then trying not to wake Zach I tuned and looked at him and was spellbound. Asleep all the lines on his face were erased and he looked at peace, and like a normal, albeit exceedingly cute, seventeen-year-old boy. I slipped out of his arms without waking him and made it to the bathroom, also without waking him. I shut the door behind me and leant against it eyes shut.

How on earth were we going to manage this. It was a job adults shied away from, we were just teenagers.

I banished negative thoughts and stood in the shower and let it pound all my feelings away I had just rinsed my hair from the bubbles and heard the door open and shut

"Couldn't sleep?" Zach asked I yelped, there was no other word for it, I yelped and jumped

"No. Can you leave?" I asked Zach 'hmm'ed as though he was thinking about it

"No." he replied I thought his voice was closer but I couldn't be sure in a bathroom I stuck my hand out the curtain and found the window and opened it a touch it worked just like I had planned; the room steamed up before it could un-steam I stepped out the shower, and straight into Zach's chest he wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my shoulder not caring that I was wet, and stark naked, I hugged him back and stroked his hair

"You OK?" I asked as this was unusual behaviour for him

"I cant believe I am actually going looking for her." he murmured, we had decided last night that the best course of action would be to find his mother and go from there

"You don't have to." I reminded him

"Are you?" he asked back I nodded he felt it "Then I have to. Anyway who knows her better than me." his voice was harsh I held him there a while longer until I was almost dry and the steam had long cleared.

I shivered as a breeze ran through the room bringing Zach to his senses he reached out a hand and wrapped a towel around my shoulders without looking at me then kissed me

"Go dress. I will be out in a while. I need a shower." he stated kissed me once more and let go of me to shut the window I watched him step behind the curtain and turn the water on then left.

Forty minutes later I was standing outside the bathroom holding a mug of hot chocolate, Zach was still inside but the water had shut off about ten minutes ago I opened the door to see Zach sitting on the floor wrapped in a towel I sat next to him and handed him the mug he accepted it wordlessly

"Talk." I told him he took a deep breath and sipped his drink and gasped

"Wow." he stated shocked

"What?" I asked moving to take his mug away he held it close

"It's...it's …. just _wow."_ he repeated I laughed and wrapped an arm around his waist

"Now. Can you talk?" I asked he sighed and shuddered

"When I start I won't want to stop." he whispered I took his hand and was shocked to see it was shaking like a leaf I opened my mouth to tell him he didn't have to tell me but he was already talking

"I was seven when I first saw a dead body, but was nine when I saw someone killed. I wasn't meant to but I was a young boy and was sneaking around the house.

"It was the basement." he took a deep breath I squeezed his hand and he squeezed back

"Inside I saw my father and mother they were arguing I could still say it verbatim but in brief father was saying 'we can't do that to him. He won't live that life.' mother," he said the word with hatred "was saying 'it's what he was raised to be.' I didn't realise they were talking about me until my mother hit my father hard enough to draw blood and whispered fiercely in his face 'I am his mother he will do what I tell him to.' it was then that father saw me through the crack I was looking through 'run.' he mouthed to me I was frozen in shock and didn't move, I couldn't move..." he trailed off and took a deep shuddering breath I wiped away his tears with my free hand my other hand had lost all feeling Zach was grasping it so hard but I didn't say anything, he needed to get it all out.

"It took me eight years to follow his last wish. She killed him right in front of me, not that she knew it. That was when she lost me, I was never loyal to her again, I played that I was and she believed me but I never was. I loved my father with all my heart, when I found out she had your father I hated her even more I knew what it was like to lose a father, I couldn't let the same happen to you, that's why I went back, that's why I am going back now. To keep one family happy.

"I was eleven when I started at Blackthorne. I hated it, but pretended to like it to keep mother on my side." he paused gathering himself

"When I was thirteen... when I was..." he broke off and started crying properly body shaking sobs I hugged him and tried to calm him but unsuccessfully eventually after almost an hour the tears dried up

"Don't go on now." I told him he nodded I took his hand and pulled him up, or tried to he stared at my hand, it was white with red fingernail marks on it he gasped,

"Did I do that!" he exclaimed scared I took his head between my hands

"It was not your fault." I told him forcefully he looked into my eyes and eventually nodded I left him so he could dress then I took his hand and he let me lead him to the bed I laid him down and kissed his forehead

"Thank you." he mumbled half asleep I raised an eyebrow he half smiled "For not abandoning me." he stated I smiled but his eyes were already closed I slipped out the room and made some more hot chocolate for myself then sat on the bed next to Zach running my fingers through his hair, he fell asleep and the lines on his faced dissolved.

I ran through all he had told me, it pained me to know that this was not he worst yet. What had happened when Zach was thirteen, I shuddered to think about it.

After about thirty minutes Zach mumbled in his sleep I turned instantly to him and saw his eyes flickering under his eyelids I shook his shoulder when he started tossing and turning Zach grabbed my arm and unconsciously tried to flip me onto my back but my reflexes were too fast I pinned his arms and legs down

"Zach!" I exclaimed he instantly went still as his eyes flew open he still had a frantic look in his eyes I sat next to him and took his hand "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked he shut his eyes

"It was when I was thirteen..." he mumbled I stood he looked at me worried this alarmed me bit, Zach had always been so secure now he looked... vulnerable I took his hand

"I am just getting you some more chocolate, or would you not like any more?" his eyes lit up like a small child I half smiled

"I will be back in a minute." I promised he nodded and I left the room. When I returned I handed him the mug then pulled the duvet over our legs and wrapped an arm around Zach he took my other hand and studied it

"I will try let it look like this later but I can't promise anything." he stated I nodded and laced my hand with his "Are you sure?" I took a deep breath

"I am sure." I said and kissed him

"After this it's your turn." he stated I looked at him confused "Your past." he explained, I laughed, now he looked at me confused

"Most of my history, especially before I became a Gallagher girl is level two or three clearance, clearance I don't have. So therefore I have a lot of blanks where my entire family disappear and I have no idea where the hell they are." I stated Zach smiled

"That's fine, and slightly amusing." he commented I poked him in the ribs he laughed and tackled me, it was a good thing his mug was on the table next to the bed we ended up with Zach on top of me and grinning he leant down and kissed me I grinned and kissed back then rolled and lay with my head on his chest he took one of my hands and the other he ran through my hair then he took a deep breath and started

"When I was thirteen," he squeezed my hand "No." he stated I didn't comment a few minutes later he started again

"It was a room, a small white room with one door, reinforced steel, bolts on the outside, with no windows. All that was in there was a chair. A man was in the chair. He was pale and had blood running down the side of his face from his temple. His eye was red and his lip was split and puffy. He had scars on his arm, a bandage on the other. His eyes scared me, yet strengthened me, they looked at _That Woman_ with such hatred, I like him instantly." he took a breath and looked at me "Sorry I am not explaining very well, I'll try again, third time lucky;

"I met Joseph Solomon when I was thirteen, he was in a white room with three people in, Joe, _That Woman_ and a man I didn't recognise, but he spent the whole time glaring at mother. _She_ handed me a knife and left the room Joe looked at me pityingly then he too left the room placing a hand on my shoulder when I left. I looked at the knife knowing I was meant to kill this man, but I knew I couldn't for many reasons, one of them being I had seen the way he had looked at _her_ and liked him for it.

"I sat on the floor opposite him then studied him, he looked familiar. I placed the knife on the ground and stood to undo the man's gag. He looked shocked 'do I know you?' I asked finally, he smiled sadly

"'I am your grandfather, on your mothers side Zachary Goode.' he stated I was shocked I had scanned the room when I came in and had seen there were no cameras 'prove it.' I stated he smiled 'you are good. You don't trust easily. This won't prove anything but your father loved you very much, I loved him as a son. My daughter means nothing to me. She is inhumane. You must leave there is nothing to be done here, she will corrupt you and force you to do terrible things please for my sake run.' he begged then indicated for me to come closer I did 'trust Joe Solomon, the man who was in here, my darling wife was in here Josephine, but the boy who was in here then couldn't kill her, so when that woman re-entered and saw she was still alive he made Joe kill her.' I paled I hated it but knew it was true 'he didn't kill her though, just drugged her and took her out the grounds. We plan to live elsewhere away from her, he is just playing her as you are.' he stated I nodded and returned to the corner staring at him then he told me of father and all the fun things I did and how my father was fighting for me to be a normal boy, I remember that verbatim as well.

"I told him I had seen him die and he cried then stated how proud my father would be for defying her. She had been a different woman Cammie, a different woman then something happened, no one knows what, and she turned... into what she is now I guess." Zach stopped talking and took a long drink of his no longer hot hot chocolate

"This helps, I didn't realise how much it helps." Zach murmured "I just don't want you laden with my troubles." he admitted I reached up and kissed him

"I take them voluntarily." I stated "Though I have to say you can't survive on just cocoa, I will make lunch." I stated "Hot or cold?" I asked

He kissed me lightly "I do believe the decision will be on what is in the house." he stated

**AN: R&R please! :)**


	3. It's all in Perspective

**AN: Sorry it took so long!**

An hour later we were sitting at the table outside in the sunshine looking at the view over the lake eating pasta and salad

"Not bad." Zach allowed I laughed amused, it had what he had said about dinner as well,

"You can cook tomorrow then." I stated

"It's amazing. Truly." he amended I smiled glad he could joke after telling me some of his story I stacked the bowls and returned them to the kitchen I dunked them in the sink and Zach's arms wrapped around me.

"Can I tell you more?" he asked I nodded.

"As much or as little as you want." I replied he smiled and pulled me to the sofa he sat and with me next to him he wrapped an arm around me and took my hand again then shut his eyes I leant my head against his chest.

"I was beaten and put in solitary confinement with bread and water for a week for not killing him then Joe came in. He sat opposite me and stated talking. He told me how he had saved my grandparents and would save me he handed me a drug that made someone seem dead but just made them unconscious for twenty four hours, with no pulse or anything indicting their life. Since then I have always had that drug on me." he stated then a shadow passed over him again.

"I now trust Joe Solomon with my life, he's the reason I defied _her_, I realised you could be brought up this way and still be good. When I was fourteen he disappeared. My world crumbled I lost the will to defy _That Woman_, so when _she_ told me to go to the Gallagher academy and get to know you and make you trust me that's what I planned to do. I didn't realise I would like you and that you would never in a million years trust me because you were too clever and had good instincts. I gave up with _her_ wish as soon as I saw Joe Solomon was teaching you. I knew it was hopeless.

"When I got to the Gallagher academy he took me to one side and talked to me. I quite easily told him what I had been told to do, but I was ashamed I had conceded to to, he told me not to worry, he would take care of me so he paired me with you so that _She_ wouldn't interfere. When the time came to leave I went then ran. The car stopped for petrol I got out and ran. I was in Boston because I was following_ her_. I wanted to see why she was so interested in you. I thought she would let it go once I ran and plan one failed but then the rooftop. 'Get her' those words haunted me and then you have to dive down a laundry shaft. Concussion. Again. You really don't like being conscious do you." he teased I sighed.

"Then I followed you, it pained me to see you put yourself at risk thinking Macey was in trouble, a logical conclusion to jump to especially with her being a McHenry and Gallagher's descendant." he sighed "That's why I was furious with you whenever I met you again.

"Mr. Solomon saw me sometime and found me, he hid me and looked after me, he even helped he knew how much you meant to me. We shared information. He was glad when you realised they were after you. But sad at the same time. He cares for you like a daughter, he was in a state after Boston. He put you on lock down, it was his idea not your mothers she would have done it but Joe came up with the idea first.

"He thought they were after you because of him. I thought they were after you because of me. You thought they were not after you. We made a real mess of things." Zach remarked "And then you were almost kidnapped. That was scary for all. Ever since then I have wanted to tell you why thy were after you but you never let me get a word in it was all 'what did he mean 'you'' a valid question and 'what were you doing in Boston.' you were furious and it was scary." he teased, though not entirely joking, I didn't comment Zach looked at me worried I was staring into space the words going in and shocking me.

"I can stop..." Zach stated.

"No." I replied forcefully Zach sighed.

"You never asked the question I knew and wanted to answer 'why are they after me.' or 'why did they shoot my Aunt' who by the way I love she is brilliant," he stated I laughed pleasing Zach to get a response from me.

"Tell me Zach. Just tell me, I am asking now, why were they after me, why are they still after me, why did they hurt people I love to get to me. Just _Why_!" I exclaimed sitting and facing him on the couch I wrapped my arms around my curled up legs he looked at me sadly.

"I, at the same time, didn't want to tell you because it would destroy you." he admitted sadly.

"Zach." I warned he looked pained.

"Promise you will still be the same after I have told you." he stated.

"I can't I don't know what it is. You are scaring me." I stated Zach paused "Zach, uniambie kabla sijaondoka na funga wewe kitanda na kwenda na kuuliza mama yako kwa nini wao ni baada ya mimi." 'tell me before I tie you to a bed and go and ask your mother myself." I threatened in Swahili Zach paled.

"You are a descendant of Ioseph Cavan." Zach stated sadly eyes watching me carefully I leant my head on me knees and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure." I asked instinctively knowing myself that it was true.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked worried I didn't move I felt him get off the sofa he crouched next to me he stroked my head "Talk to me Gallagher Girl. Please." he begged.

"I just need a minute." I mumbled Zach rose kissed my head and left he returned a few minutes later holding a mug of steaming cocoa I raised my head and Zach handed it to me I put it on the table and reached out and hugged Zach needing something solid in my life he held me and let me know he was there for me.

"This is stupid, you've told me your life story and I am upset over a few words." I stated Zach laughed.

"A few rather important words." Zach stated now I laughed Zach pulled away and handed me the mug I took it gratefully and wrapped my hands around it.

"Now your story." Zach prompted.

"It's boring." I stated Zach grinned.

"Not to me. Why were you accepted to the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women?" he asked.

"When I was five I hacked NASA's database. I was six when I cracked the coded puzzle that led my family to Dubai." I then continued telling about my life.

"Abbey was always in my life she looked after me when mum and dad were gone, sometimes she went with them.

"I met Bex when I was six and spent nearly three months with her, I didn't see her much after that until I was eleven, we were so happy to see each other again, we got along like a house on fire, mum claims they didn't try to keep us apart but we know they did. What we did in those three months." I sighed and laughed "Wow." I grinned at the memory Zach relaxed seeing me smile.

"We were six when we were told about our parents being spies." I close my eyes and shuddered Zach wrapped an arm around me.

"We? You and Bex?" he prompted.

"Me, Bex..." I took a deep breath "Jack..." I didn't realise how hard it would be saying that word I couldn't contemplate the other two words.

"Jack?" Zach asked honestly curious.

"Jack, Jack Matthew Cooper." I heard Zach take a sharp breath I looked at him but he shook his head.

"Stubbed my toe." he lied.

"Against what?" I asked raising an eyebrow he sighed.

"Tell me about Jack. I may know him but what happened?" he asked.

"He went missing when we were eleven." I stated studying Zach's face.

"I don't want to get your hopes up. There was a Jack Matthew Cooper in my dorm." Zach stated I took a deep breath and a smile spread across my face Zach looked worried.

"Should I be worried?" he asked "Childhood sweetheart?" he teased I laughed and shook my head.

"Bex's childhood sweetheart." I laughed and hugged Zach he was glad to see me happy again then the smile dropped off my face "When I was nine my mother took the job at school." I stated.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

"Italy." I stated Zach shut his eyes.

"Stupid stupid stupid." he muttered.

"Some don't come back." I murmured Zach wrapped an arm around me "It was the same with Jack. He was five. Some just don't come back. Unfortunately for him it was both. We adopted him in a way hence the reason he was with us on holiday, he was like a," my voice caught "-a brother to me. I have known him as long as Bex she's the lucky one her parents are spies but still around. Grandma and grandpa Morgan were spies but retired early as they were too well known, but Cameron... they never got around to retiring. Granddad died when I was four and grandma before I was one. The Morgan side is mostly dead, all the same day. 9/11.

"The twin towers. My aunt and uncle were there, the pentagon, some relations were there, some were on the planes. Its mostly the same with the Cameron side of the family." I sighed "Grandparents, great grandparents, but they were old age, Uncle Eddie, Uncle Bennie, Aunt Eloise. On that side all that's left is Mum and Aunt Abbey. But she almost went. At school there's a wall for all of them titled 'Some don't come back' to remind us that it's not an easy life, six of my cove ops class chose the brain route, as we call it, Liz for one." I laughed "She can't hold a paper clip without cutting herself!" I laughed again then sighed "There's only a handful of my family left, me Jacks fourth cousins six times removed I count them as my family is so pitiful, two of them the plan was to bring them up 'proper', and I have not seen them for two years," Cammie grinned thinking of the Bagshaw brothers, Angus and Hamish "Then Abbey, mum, maybe dad and maybe... no." I trailed off Zach was confused but thankfully left it.

"What about grandparents on the Morgan side. You said they were spies but retired are they still alive?" he asked curious.

"No. Cancer, granddad then a week later grandma." Zach smiled sadly thought about continuing then decided against it and went with trying to amuse her instead.

"And you said your life was boring!" Zach remarked she laughed.

"It's all in perspective." Cammie stated with a grim smile.

An hour later we were sitting at the table outside in the sunshine looking at the view over the lake eating pasta and salad

"Not bad." Zach allowed I laughed amused, it had what he had said about dinner as well,

"You can cook tomorrow then." I stated

"It's amazing. Truly." he amended I smiled glad he could joke after telling me some of his story I stacked the bowls and returned them to the kitchen I dunked them in the sink and Zach's arms wrapped around me.

"Can I tell you more?" he asked I nodded.

"As much or as little as you want." I replied he smiled and pulled me to the sofa he sat and with me next to him he wrapped an arm around me and took my hand again then shut his eyes I leant my head against his chest.

"I was beaten and put in solitary confinement with bread and water for a week for not killing him then Joe came in. He sat opposite me and stated talking. He told me how he had saved my grandparents and would save me he handed me a drug that made someone seem dead but just made them unconscious for twenty four hours, with no pulse or anything indicting their life. Since then I have always had that drug on me." he stated then a shadow passed over him again.

"I now trust Joe Solomon with my life, he's the reason I defied _her_, I realised you could be brought up this way and still be good. When I was fourteen he disappeared. My world crumbled I lost the will to defy _That Woman_, so when _she_ told me to go to the Gallagher academy and get to know you and make you trust me that's what I planned to do. I didn't realise I would like you and that you would never in a million years trust me because you were too clever and had good instincts. I gave up with _her_ wish as soon as I saw Joe Solomon was teaching you. I knew it was hopeless.

"When I got to the Gallagher academy he took me to one side and talked to me. I quite easily told him what I had been told to do, but I was ashamed I had conceded to to, he told me not to worry, he would take care of me so he paired me with you so that _She_ wouldn't interfere. When the time came to leave I went then ran. The car stopped for petrol I got out and ran. I was in Boston because I was following_ her_. I wanted to see why she was so interested in you. I thought she would let it go once I ran and plan one failed but then the rooftop. 'Get her' those words haunted me and then you have to dive down a laundry shaft. Concussion. Again. You really don't like being conscious do you." he teased I sighed.

"Then I followed you, it pained me to see you put yourself at risk thinking Macey was in trouble, a logical conclusion to jump to especially with her being a McHenry and Gallagher's descendant." he sighed "That's why I was furious with you whenever I met you again.

"Mr. Solomon saw me sometime and found me, he hid me and looked after me, he even helped he knew how much you meant to me. We shared information. He was glad when you realised they were after you. But sad at the same time. He cares for you like a daughter, he was in a state after Boston. He put you on lock down, it was his idea not your mothers she would have done it but Joe came up with the idea first.

"He thought they were after you because of him. I thought they were after you because of me. You thought they were not after you. We made a real mess of things." Zach remarked "And then you were almost kidnapped. That was scary for all. Ever since then I have wanted to tell you why thy were after you but you never let me get a word in it was all 'what did he mean 'you'' a valid question and 'what were you doing in Boston.' you were furious and it was scary." he teased, though not entirely joking, I didn't comment Zach looked at me worried I was staring into space the words going in and shocking me.

"I can stop..." Zach stated.

"No." I replied forcefully Zach sighed.

"You never asked the question I knew and wanted to answer 'why are they after me.' or 'why did they shoot my Aunt' who by the way I love she is brilliant," he stated I laughed pleasing Zach to get a response from me.

"Tell me Zach. Just tell me, I am asking now, why were they after me, why are they still after me, why did they hurt people I love to get to me. Just _Why_!" I exclaimed sitting and facing him on the couch I wrapped my arms around my curled up legs he looked at me sadly.

"I, at the same time, didn't want to tell you because it would destroy you." he admitted sadly.

"Zach." I warned he looked pained.

"Promise you will still be the same after I have told you." he stated.

"I can't I don't know what it is. You are scaring me." I stated Zach paused "Zach, uniambie kabla sijaondoka na funga wewe kitanda na kwenda na kuuliza mama yako kwa nini wao ni baada ya mimi." 'tell me before I tie you to a bed and go and ask your mother myself." I threatened in Swahili Zach paled.

"You are a descendant of Ioseph Cavan." Zach stated sadly eyes watching me carefully I leant my head on me knees and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure." I asked instinctively knowing myself that it was true.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked worried I didn't move I felt him get off the sofa he crouched next to me he stroked my head "Talk to me Gallagher Girl. Please." he begged.

"I just need a minute." I mumbled Zach rose kissed my head and left he returned a few minutes later holding a mug of steaming cocoa I raised my head and Zach handed it to me I put it on the table and reached out and hugged Zach needing something solid in my life he held me and let me know he was there for me.

"This is stupid, you've told me your life story and I am upset over a few words." I stated Zach laughed.

"A few rather important words." Zach stated now I laughed Zach pulled away and handed me the mug I took it gratefully and wrapped my hands around it.

"Now your story." Zach prompted.

"It's boring." I stated Zach grinned.

"Not to me. Why were you accepted to the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women?" he asked.

"When I was five I hacked NASA's database. I was six when I cracked the coded puzzle that led my family to Dubai." I then continued telling about my life.

"Abbey was always in my life she looked after me when mum and dad were gone, sometimes she went with them.

"I met Bex when I was six and spent nearly three months with her, I didn't see her much after that until I was eleven, we were so happy to see each other again, we got along like a house on fire, mum claims they didn't try to keep us apart but we know they did. What we did in those three months." I sighed and laughed "Wow." I grinned at the memory Zach relaxed seeing me smile.

"We were six when we were told about our parents being spies." I close my eyes and shuddered Zach wrapped an arm around me.

"We? You and Bex?" he prompted.

"Me, Bex..." I took a deep breath "Jack..." I didn't realise how hard it would be saying that word I couldn't contemplate the other two words.

"Jack?" Zach asked honestly curious.

"Jack, Jack Matthew Cooper." I heard Zach take a sharp breath I looked at him but he shook his head.

"Stubbed my toe." he lied.

"Against what?" I asked raising an eyebrow he sighed.

"Tell me about Jack. I may know him but what happened?" he asked.

"He went missing when we were eleven." I stated studying Zach's face.

"I don't want to get your hopes up. There was a Jack Matthew Cooper in my dorm." Zach stated I took a deep breath and a smile spread across my face Zach looked worried.

"Should I be worried?" he asked "Childhood sweetheart?" he teased I laughed and shook my head.

"Bex's childhood sweetheart." I laughed and hugged Zach he was glad to see me happy again then the smile dropped off my face "When I was nine my mother took the job at school." I stated.

"What happened?" Zach asked.

"Italy." I stated Zach shut his eyes.

"Stupid stupid stupid." he muttered.

"Some don't come back." I murmured Zach wrapped an arm around me "It was the same with Jack. He was five. Some just don't come back. Unfortunately for him it was both. We adopted him in a way hence the reason he was with us on holiday, he was like a," my voice caught "-a brother to me. I have known him as long as Bex she's the lucky one her parents are spies but still around. Grandma and grandpa Morgan were spies but retired early as they were too well known, but Cameron... they never got around to retiring. Granddad died when I was four and grandma before I was one. The Morgan side is mostly dead, all the same day. 9/11.

"The twin towers. My aunt and uncle were there, the pentagon, some relations were there, some were on the planes. Its mostly the same with the Cameron side of the family." I sighed "Grandparents, great grandparents, but they were old age, Uncle Eddie, Uncle Bennie, Aunt Eloise. On that side all that's left is Mum and Aunt Abbey. But she almost went. At school there's a wall for all of them titled 'Some don't come back' to remind us that it's not an easy life, six of my cove ops class chose the brain route, as we call it, Liz for one." I laughed "She can't hold a paper clip without cutting herself!" I laughed again then sighed "There's only a handful of my family left, me Jacks fourth cousins six times removed I count them as my family is so pitiful, two of them the plan was to bring them up 'proper', and I have not seen them for two years," Cammie grinned thinking of the Bagshaw brothers, Angus and Hamish "Then Abbey, mum, maybe dad and maybe... no." I trailed off Zach was confused but thankfully left it.

"What about grandparents on the Morgan side. You said they were spies but retired are they still alive?" he asked curious.

"No. Cancer, granddad then a week later grandma." Zach smiled sadly thought about continuing then decided against it and went with trying to amuse her instead.

"And you said your life was boring!" Zach remarked she laughed.

"It's all in perspective." Cammie stated with a grim smile.


	4. Hey Bex

**Sorry it took so long, Its pretty long this chapter so... Enjoy!**

* * *

"Switzerland?" Zach asked "She went there a lot." he leant back in his chair looking at the maps.

"Christ, we _cannot_ road trip to Switzerland. That can be a last resort." Cammie sighed.

"Dinner?" Zach suggested.

"I'm all in. leftovers I am afraid." she apologised, Zach's eyes lit up.

"Shot gun lasagne!" he exclaimed, Cammie threw her pad of paper at him, he threw it back but she tackled him to the floor, they rolled, then Cammie got free and jumped up, she felt arms wrap around her waist and lift her off the floor, she squealed.

"ZACH!" she exclaimed, he laughed but didn't let go.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Put me down!" Cammie exclaimed laughing.

"OK." he turned dropped her and sprinted to the kitchen.

"Zachary Goode!" Cammie exclaimed getting up to chase after him, but shouted out as her ankle collapsed on her, Zach was in the doorway in seconds.

"For real?" he teased pulling her sock off and rolling her jeans up, he had seen the real pain on her face, and there was no faking the shout of pain, "Sorry." he murmured as she hissed in pain as he gently examined her ankle.

"So Dr. Goode, what's the verdict?" she teased.

"Just a sprain, put some ice on it, you should be fine." he replied, he picked her up bride style and she hit him.

"Zachary. Seriously!" she exclaimed.

"I _so _get the lasagne." he told her, she groaned but wrapped her arms around his neck and leant her head on his chest, he smiled and sat her gently on the sofa, then he disappeared and brought her her dinner, warmed in the microwave and a glass of water, then he propped her ankle on cushions and grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer, then scooting her along on the sofa he sat behind her, letting her use him as a backrest, they ate in silence reflecting on the day, they had gone to the nearest big town, Orange, to get supplies; mainly clothes and food, the rest was already stocked in the safe house.

Zach took the plates and washed them, them returned to the sofa where Cammie used his lap for a pillow again.

"I forgot about something in my story." Cammie admitted "Josh." Zach laughed.

"I didn't think you were going to say." he admitted.

"No, I honestly forgot. Well I was preoccupied with other thoughts." she corrected truthfully Zach raised an eyebrow indicating she continue. Cammie did, and told him everything up to the memory wiping tea.

"Oh." Zach stated shocked Cammie laughed.

"I wasn't kidding when the vice president of the CIA made me promise to stop going there."

"Why?" Zach asked confused.

"The more I see him the more memories come back and he remembers. It was a stupid, _stupid_ thing to do. I know that now. But..." she trailed off shrugging.

"I understand." Zach stated "Forget anything else?" Zach asked Cammie thought about it, she thought about Michael and Jimmy then shook her head.

"Nothing important." she stated Zach looked at her "Later. Now lets just be." she stated "Do you understand?" Cammie checked.

"I understand. Perfectly." he finished and kissed the top of her head, due to the pain killers she fell asleep against him with his fingers running through her hair but as soon as Cammie was properly asleep she saw sunlight filtering through tree and two identical boys running up to her.

_'Cammie! It's your turn to count!' one called in French the language we always spoke together I sighed good naturedly and started counting loudly._

_'1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 ready or not here I come!' I yelled I spotted a young girl first I snuck up behind her and poked her she spun and burst out laughing._

_'Chameleon you're too quiet!' she exclaimed in French with a very slight British accent then we left her hidey hole and then found a short tanned blonde boy he knew he had been seen so emerged grinning then we searched for two of the triplets. _

_Everywhere._

_Soon I was running through the wood frantically hearing people calling everywhere searching for two little black haired boys with freckles and green eyes._

"CAMMIE!" a voice jolted Cammie out of her nightmare, she shot upright gasping for breath tears streaming she hadn't had that nightmare in so long she shut her eyes and shuddered. She barely noticed the boy next to her until he touched her on the shoulder. She turned to see a worried face with green eyes and dark hair and freckles, but not the boys they had been looking for, Cammie wrapped her arms around him still crying and gasping for breath. She eventually calmed down enough to breathe normally and stop crying but didn't let go of Zach he lifted her up and sat Cammie on his lap with her legs wrapped around him he stroked her hair calming her.

"Talk." he said just as she had earlier Cammie took a deep breath.

"I said 'we got in trouble for that.' earlier and went of on a tangent about Jack but it wasn't three of us getting told off it was five of us. Me, Bex, Jack..." she broke off and scrunched her eyes shut.

"Jimmy and Michael." Zach filled in wincing "You were talking in your sleep." Zach admitted Cammie nodded.

"I usually do with that dream. I haven't had it in years."

"You should have said something about Jimmy. That's what I kept calling Josh. You must have hated me!" he groaned as if he couldn't believe his stupidity she buried her head in his neck "So childhood sweethearts?" he teased.

"I loved them but not that way." she mumbled "They are... were... are my brothers." Cammie whispered Zach froze then swore fluidly.

"I am such an idiot." he mumbled.

"No, you didn't know. Can I tell you about them?" she asked slowly "I haven't been able to with anyone really with mum it's like dad always there but never talked about Abbey is always gone and Bex... well she's not the most... sensitive. And there's always the chance they were kidnapped by the circle and attend Blackthorne."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up I know no Morgan's at my school but I will see what I can do. I would love to hear about them." Zach stated cautious.

"Mike was the oldest by thirty seconds. A time he never forgot. He was about my height and black haired, like me. He had green eyes and freckles all over his nose and cheeks, he hated them but I loved them. He made such blonde comments, Jimmy wasn't much better but he was worst. He came out with random facts too, he was only six so things like; 'an elephant is the only animal with four knees!' and things like that he was hilarious. He was the brains in the family. I loved him so much." she smiled at the memory.

"And Jimmy his name was James but he was known as Jimmy or Jim. Oh Jimmy was the prankster in the family. He told jokes and made fun of himself and was a whiz at lock picking. There was one time there was locked briefcase on the table and mum and dad left the room for a few seconds and when they came back in the briefcase was open and we were looking through the contents, fake money with non-sequential serial numbers, we got in trouble for that." she laughed at the memory.

"Then they put us with Bex and Jack. Wow. All hell broke lose. Jack spent a lot of his time with us and he loved it he hated leaving and going to his grandparents so when we went for three months to a safe house it was amazing we were only six but created trouble enough for any five teenagers it was great Abbey looked after us so you can imagine what we did. She was always more distant once dad disappeared, but she was great fun that holiday.

"Then our parents returned and told us we had two days before we were leaving we were distraught the next day after being thoroughly punished for finding out abut Dubai but then being told our parents were spies we did what any child would do when they found out this information; pretended we were spies by playing hide and seek it was my turn to count, I found Bex first then Jack we searched everywhere but we couldn't find them.

"I lost my voice that day yelling for them I slept with Bex and Jack in the woods for five nights waiting for them to return, mum and dad didn't want us to. They locked us in our bedroom but we picked the locks, they locked us in again and sat outside, we climbed out the window, down the building and to the woods. They gave up after a few hours knowing we would keep at it for as long as needed.

"Eventually they discovered footprints and car tires and evidence that they had been kidnapped after another week we left. I had barely eaten so I was skin and bone I was distraught and couldn't bare to think of what they were doing to them. I knew the facts. I knew they were probably dead but I couldn't think it, I still can't." the words had been getting faster and faster and now the tears streamed down her face again eventually she calmed enough to continue talking.

"Two and a half years later dad went. Then two years after that Jack. One year before my brothers it was most my family in 9/11 then one year after that it was Granddad. Yet I still want to do this. My family is dropping like flies yet I still want to follow that path. Is something wrong with me?" Cammie asked Zach pulled her head off his shoulder

"Nothing is wrong with you. It is understandable that you want this. You are a chameleon Gallagher Girl."

"I do believe you have now heard my story there were once almost six in my family now only two."

"Well I have no siblings, thank goodness for that I don't know if I could have faced them going through what I did, and I have disowned my mother so its just me."

"Well if you think about about I have hundreds of sisters." she commented "Bex and Liz, Macey, all of them." Cammie laughed, so did Zach.

"Your school shocked me, it was so impressive, and your curriculum, wow. It was bad mine pushes you to your limits but not the same way yours does. Some boys really struggled, it was funny to watch. And then the ball, weird tests you can say that." Zach commented Cammie laughed then moved so she was lying with my head on Zach's chest.

"How did you find out about me and my ancestors?" she asked after a few minutes of silence Cammie felt Zach's chest rise and fall under her while he contemplated his answer.

"I hid a microphone in the helicopter in Boston and listened they were ranting about being beaten by a girl and asking why they hell they were after you and she burst out 'because amongst other things she's the only descendant of Cadvan we don't have!' my blood ran cold and I barely let you out of my sight since." Zach stated "And now we are about to enter the lions den." he sighed "I cannot believe you are doing this." Cammie laughed.

"Sorry, it's not a laughing matter but, its this or be terrified." she stated now Zach laughed.

"You ever going to tell me how you knew about Blackthorne?" he asked now I laughed properly.

"No way in hell." Cammie stated between laughter, Zach sat her up.

"Why?" he asked confused by the laughter.

"I am going to get in so much trouble if mum finds out I am dead." she stated, hopefully exaggerating, Zach raised an eyebrow.

"She doesn't seem that bad." Zach stated Cammie laughed again.

"Abbey-" she broke off and hobbled to the lights when she heard a car pull up. Zach helped her to the back door and they crept around the back so they could see a rusty white Volvo pulled into the drive and stop. They were both glad they had taken the precaution of hiding the car Zach had come in.

A middle aged woman got out the car and walked to the door and rang the doorbell when there was no answer she posted something returned to the car and drove away we returned to the house Zach picked up the thing she had posted and burst out laughing Cammie pulled it from his hands and flicked through it also on the verge of laughter. When she had inspected it she also laughed, it had been a catalogue for a new shopping centre near there.

Zach snaked an arm around Cammie's waist and then threw it in the bin he then pulled her close and kissed her. She leant against him liking the feel of his arms around her, it gave her the feeling of safety.

"What are we going to do now?" he murmured against her lips, she kissed him lightly then put weight on my ankle accidentally and it collapsed underneath her, Zach caught her and sat her on the bed. "Aside from injure yourself so I can play hero..." he teased, Cammie sighed and pushed him off the bed, he fell obligingly, he then pushed her across and sat next to her.

"Seriously though." he murmured, Cammie thought about it but was saved from answering by her phone ringing,

"Shit." she sighed, "Hey Bex."

* * *

**So... **


	5. We have company

AN: Here you go, sorry it took a while, lack of Internet.

* * *

"Rebecca Baxter STOP PACING!" Liz yelled at her room mate.

"Just call her." Macey added to save her friends killing each other.

"She won't reply." Liz commented from her circle of books, Ms Morgan had provided them with every single book on the COC and every single Cove Ops book they had. Liz was reading through all of them faster than should be possible. She threw another on the read pile and picked up a new one without looking.

"'When on a mission operatives must have no contact what so ever with those from their real lives. Contact of any nature, in person, dead letter drops etc. could not only compromise the mission but the operatives involved with the contact.'" Liz quoted from one of the many Cove Op books stored in her memory.

"She will if she knows what's best for her." Bex growled and dialled the number,

"_Hey Bex."_ Macey launched herself at her friends and tore the phone from her hand as she saw the danger brewing.

"Hey Cam, thought I would save your ear drums the pain of Bex's rant. The perfectly reasonable rant starting with the words; _What the hell were you thinking Cameron!_ Are you mad, we are helping you with this." Macey's tone left no room for negotiations.

"_Macey."_ Cammie's voice was calm and even, no emotion bubbling through any cracks, Macey was reminded yet again just how good an agent her friend was _"Before you say anything else, please hear me out. Do you promise not to interrupt me?"_ she asked.

"Yes." Macey replied cautiously, she heard Cammie take a deep breath.

"_You may as well put me on speaker as I know Bex is pacing and Liz looks like she is about to fall off her bed."_ Macey looked at the room and, despite the situation, laughed, she was right,

"OK, you are on speaker. Bex, Liz, you are not to interrupt." Macey scolded her friends who looked as if they were contemplating but it was gone when Cammie added 'Rebecca, Elizabeth.' in a warning tone.

"Yes ma'am." the two of them chorused responding automatically to the tone in her voice.

"_Never call me that again. Ever."_ Cammie's voice added then she took a deep breath.

"_Firstly thank you. Your support is much appreciated. I understand you want to help, and we, Zach and I, accept your help gratefully. This is not something we could do on our own I don't think. As appreciative we are of your help I have to lay down a few ground rules, you are, under no condition, allowed to leave the Gallagher Academy grounds unless in the company of Abe or Grace Baxter, Abbey Cameron, or a member of the Gallagher Academy faculty. If there is any sign of danger I want you as far away from it and as safe as possible. _

"_Macey, you have already had a broken bone and I want no more of anyone I care about getting shot, broken, kidnapped. I don't want to hear about so much as a bruise gained outside Academy lessons. If you leave the academy, as you will for field trips and breaks tell Abbey or mum where you are going. If Solomon wakes up tell him, if not take him, too. Now, your turn. What are your plans for half term?"_ Cammie broke off and the three looked at each other, they had never heard her talk like that, she sounded prepared for this, no matter how much they wished she really wasn't.

"We plan to go to Macey's house in Boston. The COC seem to have a stronghold there. If we can we will meet up with you, tell us what you need and we can have it for you." Bex explained pacing again.

"_Thanks, stop pacing, the sub level two cupboard, anything you may think useful in there. More clothes, we couldn't take as much as we needed to avoid you following us. Books could be useful as well._" Zach added.

"You aren't going to tell us where you are, are you?" Liz sighed, no one bothered answering her. She knew the answer already.

* * *

"Alicia Persephone Garibaldi. William Herbert Abernathy. The two most searched for by them." The man telling them this was frail, old and clearly terrified "I have been meaning to tell this for years, but was too scared, what can I do now but die? They are the two most searched for but when I was part of the COC these were the ones I was in contact with. Thankfully I was in charge of a division so I know thirteen groups of eight. Then the list of COC 'most wanted'. I have written it all down here." he forced a book into Cammie's numb hands and ran away before they could refer him to the CIA for protection.

"Lets go." Zach muttered, he slid an arm around her waist and wrapped his scarf tighter, they slid into their hidden car and relaxed marginally when they were powering down a motorway, Cammie shivered at the wheel.

"That's the last time we chase and meet an asset at midnight on the coldest day of the coldest week of the year so far." Cammie muttered, Zach took one of her hands and rubbed it between his, then took the other one.

"At least we found him." Zach commented.

"Agreed. I don't think he'll last long. You saw him, clear signs malnutrition and hypothermia. He'll be dead by morning, COC or no COC. He knew that," Cammie sighed, they had followed faint clues about an Ex- COC member and then he had turned on them and appeared out of no where.

"We're meeting with the girls later, go via Frito." Zach instructed.

"Sure," she turned off the road suddenly, thankfully there were no cars on it, they knew they were not being followed by car. They had both perfected car spotting and loosing over the past few weeks, and getting answers out of unwilling people by cross questioning.

* * *

Three hours later they pulled in at a safe house. They hid the car, entered the house and walked straight to a room at the back of the house. Zach switched on the computer and sat with the book, Cammie went to he coffee machine and poured herself and Zach a mug, she handed it to him .

"Thanks, good driving." he smiled at her "This is good." he held out the book.

"You know the drill." she sighed, Zach nodded. Any piece of information they received they wrote out again on paper, saved it on a disk, on the computer hard drive, emailed it to Liz, a dead drop email address, and copied it onto a flash drive. Cammie dictated the words as he wrote. Then they both set about typing.

Three hours later they turned to the drawing board. Cammie had pinned the names Alicia and William to the board. They had cropped up seven times now. More than any other name. Zach stifled a yawn and Cammie slipped into his arms and leant her head on his chest absorbing the warmth, Zach leant his chin on the top of her head and shut his eyes, he felt the room spin.

"Power nap." Cammie mumbled and the two stumbled to the bedroom, it was now perfectly normal to sleep together, both slept better with the other there. They lay on the bed, shut their eyes and were gone.

* * *

About forty hours too soon their body clocks woke them, Zach groaned and stumbled to the shower, Cammie rolled over and out of the bed, she went to gather the information for their friends, by the time she had finished this Zach was out the shower, Cammie slipped in after him yawning half an hours sleep was not enough.

The hot water calmed her nerves and relaxed her.

"Whoa." she stumbled,

"You OK?" she heard Zach yell,

"Yes, dead on my feet, you should drive!" she replied with a wry grin, she emerged and Zach was standing there with two drinks in the mugs of the takeaway cup style, but china and silicon so could be reused. One of the best investments they had made.

Two minutes later after safely locking the house they were in the car and barrelling down the city lanes. Cammie had the map out as she took a large gulp of coffee.

"Left." she ordered, he turned and they emerged onto a motorway, more cars than there had been at four that morning.

"How long?" Zach asked.

"Two hours." she sighed.

The first meeting had been rough and the people unused to it, Liz had started off rushing to Cammie and knocking her off her wounded ankle, then they had all talked at once, yelling at her and berating her for not warning them. Macey had given them use of her jet, they had brought clothes and anything that could possibly be useful from all the sub levels, apparently Rachel and the teachers had helped them pack leading to a lot of stuff being put in that had to be explained.

They had passed over all the information they had, and now they meetings were better, every time they met it was a new place, every other weekend, sometimes Ms Morgan came sometimes she was too busy. This was their sixth meeting, they had many in the half term and in two weeks it was Easter break. Then the three Gallagher Girls still at Gallagher were planning to help the two who were playing truant, be it with the heads grudging permission or not.

"It should be on the left." Cammie pulled herself out of her memories, there was a small insignificant café.

"The Chameleon. That's the one. So nice of them to pick a name we'd remember." Zach yawned yet again "As long as they have coffee I'm fine." now Cammie yawned.

"Thanks." she complained through her yawn. They left the car after making sure they had everything and checked the café for COC members. It was clear and the three they were meeting were already inside. They entered the café, they walked straight to the serving bar.

"Two coffees please." Zach smiled at the till man, eighty two seconds later they were sitting with Liz, Bex and Macey.

"Hey." Macey hugged Cammie as she slipped in beside her, Zach next to her,

"How much sleep have you had?" Bex asked eyeing the two as they yawned.

"When?" Cammie asked after she had finished yawning.

"Today," Bex replied slowly confused by the question.

"Twenty minutes." Zach sighed and gulped his coffee, Liz looked like she wanted to yell at them so Cammie quickly handed her the book they had retrieved and the memory stick.

"What's this?" Bex asked as their friend devoured the book in the corner.

"Names." Zach rubbed his eyes "We met with an asset at one this morning three hours from our base." he explained the meeting.

"Are you safe to be driving?" Macey asked worried.

"Probably not. You want another drink?" he asked them all.

"Please. Mocha." Liz replied without looking up.

"Mocha, mocha, coffee, Gallagher Girl?" he asked, she eyes the menu.

"Frappé Latte." she replied.

"Oh, me too." Macey agreed, Zach rolled his eyes and went to the till again, minutes later he was back with drinks.

"Have anything for us?" Cammie asked curious.

"A plea from our year to tell them where you are, we don't know so good answering, they aren't lies." Macey shrugged and squeezed Cam's hand under the table.

"You are safe aren't you." she asked worried.

"Well, that depends, Zach." Cammie muttered looking in the reflection of the salt and pepper shakers.

"Not safe that way-" Liz started to say turning bright red but was stopped by Bex standing on her toe, she recognised that voice.

"They're back, damn we were asleep when driving this morning." Zach muttered "And they have company." he added.

* * *

AN: So the COC has found them, hehe. Sorry, but not sure how to continue... Should update soon.

Hope you enjoyed.


	6. We just want to know!

"How is your new school?" Macey asked watching Cammie write something down on paper she pulled from her bag.

"Boring, not nearly as fun as it was with you, but no where's perfect. Good teachers and EC activities." Cammie replied, they read the napkin.

_Red cap, blue coat, black joggers, green jumper, stripes, bike and postman._

_Also Tina, Eva and Anna. Great one guys._

"Are you popular?" Bex asked.

"Reasonably. Some aren't great, but what do you expect." Zach replied "Wow, is that the time, come on sis, family lunch remember," Zach stood and pulled Liz with him

"See you next week." Bex called over her shoulder as Zach took one of Liz's arms and she took the other.

"Family lunches, want to go for a friends lunch?" Macey asked Cammie slipping her arm through hers and holding it tightly, the COC wasn't getting her on her watch.

"Sure, I'm in the mood for pasta? What do you say?" Cammie replied the lies flowing fluently and effortlessly, she saw Anna and Tina exchange confused glances as they passed their table. When they looked down they saw a napkin had writing on it.

_Go home but wait._

Along with a load of people and their names.

"Ooh, pizza, yes I could go for that." Macey agreed still going, she waited for Cammie to stop for her to stop.

"Come on, my apartment's in here, then we can go, its a little early yet." they entered a normal city high rise. They walked up the steps still being followed, they reached the ninth floor and Cammie bolted through the door pulling Macey with her, they ran silently along the corridor to a window and out the window onto the neighbouring roof, the crept along three roofs, staying out of sight from the windows and then down a fire escape.

"This way." Cammie murmured when they emerged in a deserted back street, they ran silently along it then emerged onto a busy city street, they linked arms again and slowed to a walk.

"That's a nice dress!" Macey exclaimed eyeing a dress in a window.

"I agree, even nicer if you look in front of the dress." Cammie replied and they both giggled like normal teens. In front of the window was a group of cute boys.

"There's nicer shops on this high street than the one in the next city isn't there." Cammie stated confusing Macey, not that she showed it.

"Yes, you have a much larger variety." she agreed.

"I bet we have about five minutes before we get a phone call from Kitty asking where we are." Cammie continued.

"Oh, there's our bus!" Macey exclaimed and they both of them ran to the bus stop, their tail following, they hid behind the solid panelling of the bus stop then slipped to the back of a group of girls.

"Nice." Cammie grinned looking at a top but meaning it for Macey.

"We can try?" Macey asked, Cammie grinned at her and they entered the shop laughing, they grabbed the top and went to the changing rooms.

"Help me?" Cammie asked,

"Of course, what are friends for?!" Macey grinned "What was that about?" she murmured "Ow that's my face!" yet she still kept the cover.

"Sorry." Cammie replied, she slipped out a small piece of plastic and slid it into her friends hand,

"Up," she waved her finger up, Cammie slipped of her top. "You know, I don't think these ear rings are my colour." she sighed slipping in the ear bud and arranging her hair to conceal it

"_Lovely sis. Are we nearly done."_ she heard Zach's voice and gaped at Cammie.

"Beautiful, best thing I have seen all day." And it did suit Cammie even if that wasn't what Macey was talking about.

"I say we buy." Macey grinned "I will buy it for you." she added with a mischievous grin "Really goes with the hair, brings out the ginger." she teased fingering the brown wig Cammie was wearing, Cammie slapped her hand away.

"Very funny. I thought it went with my glasses." Cammie grinned fixing her new black glasses which she had gained for the day and had become wonky as she took the top off.

"Checkout." Macey stole the top off her friends and slipped out the cubicle, arms linked.

"Thanks." Macey smiled her million-dollar smile at the checkout lady, who smiled back, recognising her for Macey McHenry.

"_Hey, weren't you complaining about not having enough ear rings?"_ Cammie heard Zach's voice.

"_Yep, ever since Alice here dropped two down the drain."_ Bex added.

"Ooh, jewellers, then we can go to the book store next to it." Macey dragged Cammie over, she saw Zach in his disguise, Bex and Liz approaching as well.

"Come on, over there." this time they heard Bex's voice in person, Cammie slipped her hand around her two spare ear buds.

"Lili! Look at these!" Cammie called Macey walked over, Cammie slid one into her hand, then Zach brushed passed her other side and they performed the perfect brush pass, no one would know they even touched, seconds later Macey did the same with Bex.

"Alice, come here." Bex called and dragged Liz over to a display of earrings, she saw a mirror and picked some dangly earrings off the shelf "These are lovely." Bex complimented sliding with ear bud in to her best friends ear.

"I hope it stays, this weather." Cammie commented.

"So do I. They summer is almost here." Macey agreed "Now can we go to the bookshop?" she tried to hide a wince as she heard an 'Oopsy daisy' from Liz, they left the shop.

"How long until lunch?" Cammie asked conversationally.

"_Hey, mind if we stop for a drink in fifteen minutes?"_ she heard Zach ask.

"About an hour why?" Macey asked "You hungry?" she teased catching on, she understood what they had been doing earlier before they got earpieces.

"Hey!" Cammie hit her with the bag that held her top, then grinned "Come on, I need to re do my make up." she pulled her towards a shop, they entered and went straight to the bathroom, there was someone in there so they fixed themselves in the mirror, then the girls left laughing, Cammie felt envious of their freedom, she shrugged it off and opened the window,

"Out." she ordered, Macey climbed out without hesitating, not for the first time that she was glad Zach had taken Liz. But that's why he had Bex to help. They emerged in a back street again, "This way." Cammie pulled her through back passages until they reached fire escape, they climbed it.

"How long?" she murmured knowing no one could overhear but not wanting to take that chance.

"_Come on, you promised me a drink ten minutes ago!"_ she heard Zach whine.

"This way." Cammie now directed Macey across the roofs of the apartments and over metal planks between them, four and a half minutes later they reach yet another fire escape into yet another dark, damp, deserted back alley.

"Down?" Macey guessed Cammie nodded.

"Time check."

"_Twenty five minutes until I demand lunch."_ she heard Zach complain again.

"_I knew there was a reason we didn't go shopping with you."_ the annoyance in Bex's voice wasn't wholly faked she was pissed at not being the one leading the group.

"Twenty five minutes!" Macey hissed noting their slowed paced.

"Seconds, three, two, one." she whispered.

"Cammie." Zach breathed and hugged her, the fact she was Cammie and not Gallagher Girl showed how worried he was, then kept moving, the two alleys had just met, he kept hold of her hand, and Macey kept her arm linked.

"Left." Zach muttered as Bex was ahead, she stood by to let the two pass and Macey had to let go, the alley got narrower, Liz went after Zach and Cammie with Bex and Macey bringing up the rear.

"Where are you parked?" Cammie murmured still not wanting to speak loudly.

"By the big superstore, that car park." Macey replied.

"OK, we're nearly there. You have everything?" he checked Liz nodded once.

"Here, please." Cammie handed them two folders. They contained two vital parts of their next plan. Bex opened it.

"No." she stated flatly.

"Yes." Zach's eyes were determined, so were Cammie's.

"You are not doing that unless we see your plan." Macey seconded Bex.

"No." Cammie stated equally flatly.

"Show us your fucking plan!" Bex hissed. Cammie could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times she had heard Bex swear so she knew she was serious, Macey glanced at her friend also shocked at her choice of language.

"Show us. We won't change it or be able to stop you. We just want to know." Macey tried, Zach squeezed Cammie's hand, he knew as well as she did they weren't letting go. He sighed.

"Come on sis." he said to Bex who rolled her eyes, Cammie glared at him, he grinned as if to say 'You get Liz this time' they reached a fork and Zach kissed her quickly.

"Be safe Gallagher Girl." he smirked, they parted.

"Oh, so things are serious with the boyfriend." she heard Macey tease.

"Comms." Liz told her,

"I know." Macey's eyes flashed evilly.

"Car." Macey threw Cammie the keys "As you know where we're going."

* * *

AN: Review please! :D


	7. Just wanted to check

Enjoy!

* * *

Cammie glanced at the two others in the car two hours seventeen minutes later and sighed quietly. They were both fast asleep.

"_That was a big sigh."_ Zach's whispered voice came across on comms.

"They're sleeping." she explained.

"_Lucky for some."_ the trees lining the road got thicker blocking out the sun, Cammie flicked the lights on and yawned.

"Adrenalin has worn off. Exhaustion kicking in." she murmured, she heard Zach yawning, that was answer enough, the drive appeared suddenly, Cammie turned down it and saw tail lights in front of her, she stopped and turned the engine off. She slid out the car and shut her door quietly. In the car neither stirred.

"Heavy sleepers." arms slid around her waist.

"I sleep in a dorm with them, I know they are. I could rip a chainsaw to life and not wake them." Cammie grinned, they slid their ear buds out and unlocked the safe house, again they went straight to the planning room.

Without conferring they went to the pin board which had photos of numerous COC agents they had had following them, they added the words; _The Chameleon._ Underneath all those who had been following them today then glanced sat back in their chairs.

"Sleep now and avoid the questions, or questions then sleep?" Zach asked.

"Questions. Then they can be gone as soon as possible." Cammie replied.

"Sleep, wake when they wake." Zach suggested, Cammie stood.

"Deal." they put the ear buds back in and went to the bedroom, they both collapsed on the bed fully clothed.

"_Zach, Cammie?"_ literally seconds had passed, they both groaned.

"Inside." Zach stated, they heard a door slam and then feet on the gravel this woke Liz and Macey, more slams of doors then feet. Cammie met them in the corridor and led the to the planning room. Zach handed her a coffee.

"Thanks." she yawned and turned to her friends who were slowly turning in circles in the room mouths open.

"Sit." Zach pointed to the chairs.

"There's only two." Liz pointed out, ever the statistics.

"I'll stand." Macey stated, Zach and Cammie sat on the table facing them.

"Start explaining." Macey prompted with a smirk.

"Where?" Zach asked, smirking back.

"Today. Then your plan." Bex stated, at her words Zach and Cammie hopped of the table and walked to the drawing board.

"OK. Red cap, George Bennett. Wanted in Oklahoma, Texas, Nebraska, Colorado, Utah and Europe for murder, robbery and grand theft Auto. He has followed us three times now." Zach tapped a photo on the board.

"Blue coat, Alice Summers. Wanted in Kansas for Kidnapping. Followed us twice." Cammie tapped another photo.

"Black joggers, Henry Blackthorn. Wanted in Ohio, Germany, Russia and Canada for murder. First time."

"Green jumper, June Portland. Wanted in Russia and Armenia for kidnapping. First time."

"Stripes and bike, Katherine and Joshua Turner. Wanted in UK for huge bank robberies and murder. First time."

"Postman, Harry Walkway. Wanted all over Europe, on the most wanted list for all USA, Asia, he's done them all. First time." Cammie finished and sat back on the table.

"How do you know that?" Bex asked her brow furrowed in thought.

"CCTV and facial recognition." Zach replied he opened the tab that had the software on. "Before we go anywhere we tap the CCTV and plan escape routes, they caught their faces on camera and sent it to our burn phone minutes after we saw them. When we got back we printed out the photos and wrote their names and where we saw them. These are all the ones who have been following us. We have also set it up so if CCTV cameras see a person near us three times they tag them as COC members we don't know. Any questions?"

"Once a norm, twice a coincidence, thrice a tail." Bex murmured "Your dad taught me that Cam." Bex smiled slightly.

"Ah but we both knew that balloon was following us." Cammie joked, she pushed away her exhaustion and saw Bex smile slightly.

"Explain today, how you worked so efficiently as a team." Liz stated examining the computer.

"Liz, the third window, pull it up if you would." Cammie asked, her friend did as she asked, up popped a map of the city they had been in with eight different coloured lines, they always ended up in a pair but there were four different ends.

"You thought this through a lot." Liz gasped.

"Yes Elizabeth, we have brains as well." Zach ruffled her hair as you would a younger sister, she smiled slightly as she marvelled at the time that went into what they did.

"Speaking of brains. How did you drop _two_ ear buds?" Macey asked confused.

"Butterfingers." Liz mumbled Zach held his hand out and retrieved the ear buds off the girls, he handed two to Cammie and kept his, they also slid theirs out and pocketed them.

"Why did you have so many?" Liz asked.

"Because they knew you'd be there." Bex teased their tiniest room mate.

"Now. The future plans." Macey glared at them. Zach spun the board that held the COC members to reveal the blueprints of Blackthorne.

It took two hours, thirty-two minutes, thirty-nine seconds, fourteen cups of coffee and eight of tea to explain their plan to attend Blackthorne and find out what they could about the COC there, while disguised as boys.

Number of times Zach and Cammie yawned each: 49.

Number of times Bex and Macey looked as if they wanted to hit the both of them to stop them doing this: 32.

Number of times they realised it would be pointless: 31 (Bex threw a pad of post-its at them instead.)

"So are you happy?" Zach asked.

"NO." the three exclaimed.

"Great. Go." Cammie's voice was flat.

"Next week. For the covers?" Liz checked.

"Yes, Sunday, half four in the afternoon, the café. Now shoo." Cammie waved them out the door.

"Bye." Zach called, after a round of hugging from the girls they were gone. The two left yawned in unison, they switched the lights off, locked up and walked to their bedroom, Zach pulled off his trousers and top and got in in just his boxers, Cammie thought about it and shrugged, she stripped and slid in next to him, Zach wrapped his arms around her and they were asleep.

* * *

"That's all." Rachel Morgan checked, the three students in front of her nodded "OK. What do you think Abbey?" she turned to her sister next to her,

"I think they're brave, crazy, barmy even, but brave." she shrugged "It's the one place that woman and definitely the COC would not think to look for them."

"We made a deal with them." Macey added

"What?" Abbey asked curious, she pushed off the wall of the room deep inside Sub Level two that had become their base for this operation. Every piece of information they had on the COC, old and new, was in here.

"They come to the café in their disguises. You two are there as well. If we can't recognise them they go, without complaint on our part. If we can, we wait, plan, rethink. Grudgingly they agreed." Bex explained.

"Clever." Rachel commented, all three students practically glowed at her compliment "Did you manage to tracker them?"

"Yes... and then a big fat embarrassing no." Bex looked uncomfortable.

"We put one on both of them, three actually, but when we tested them, we found them on us instead." Macey took over, Abbey gave up trying to hide her smile and laughter.

"Sorry, we just taught them too well. That is a Cam trick though. Make you think you've succeeded, when really you haven't." she commented.

"OK, bed girls. We need to get those covers ready, up for any inspection, though I suppose they are perfect already just not authentic." Rachel smiled at them "Sleep well." they left.

"Rachel?" Abbey knew there was something she had to say to someone

"I can't loose her too." she admitted, Abbey wrapped her sister in her arms.

"You won't she's too much like you."

* * *

"We need to go shopping." Cammie sighed looking at the piles of clothes on the bed in the mirror. Cammie had tried some of Zach's clothes on, but they were all too big. The tops and jumpers worked, but Zach had a man's waist, and Cammie, unsurprisingly, a woman's.

"Deal. After I have finished your hair." he replied, Cammie watched another piece of her hair fall to the ground. And sighed.

"So we are going brown?" Cammie checked eyeing the bottle of hair dye they had found in Mr Solomons store shed weeks ago. It was a Doctor Fibs creation and apparently kept your hair dyed until you washed it with a special mixture. It dyed all your new hair and didn't cause you any split ends and made your hair look natural. He could have made millions in the cosmetics industry.

"Done." Zach announced, Cammie looked at herself and gasped. Her hair was short, shorter than a normal girls but longer than your average boy. By millimetres.

"Where did you learn to cut hair?" Cammie asked curious.

"I did my own while I was on the run. First time I've done someone else's." he grinned, Cammie threw a bundled up towel at him.

"You could make it a living." she teased.

"Ah, plan B!" he wrapped and arm around her waist and they fell onto the bed, Cammie kissed him, they broke off gasping. It had been a new kiss. One with more meanings. They broke apart and lay next to each other staring at the ceiling shocked, then Zach laughed, soon Cammie was laughing too.

"Screw this." Zach rolled onto of her and kissed her again, minutes later Cammie pulled away.

"Not now. Not yet." she murmured, Zach shrugged.

"Cool." he simply went back to kissing her "We. Need. To. Go. Shopping." he kissed her between each word.

"Fine." Cammie groaned and slid out from underneath him. She snatched one of his tops, boxers and old trousers then slipped into the bathroom shooting a mischievous grin at him.

"Alex!" Zach called to Cammie.

"Yes Jackson?" a male voice came out the bathroom, Zach fell off the bed, Cammie leaving the bathroom laughed and helped him up, she looked the part, including the black glasses on her nose and a spattering of freckles, her green eyes danced with amusement "Come on." again with the voice, Zach shook his head.

"We have a problem." he stated.

"What?" alarm filtered through her voice slightly.

"I may have to stop doing this." he wrapped his arms around and kissed her.

"In that case..." Cammie spoke with her normal voice, smiles spread across their faces as they kissed. Then Cammie groaned.

"Shopping." she muttered.

"Great. Shotgun not driving!" he exclaimed, running to do his checks before they left.

"HEY!" Cammie exclaimed indignant and rushed to do hers. They reached the front door at the same time. It turns out two fully grown teens cant fit through a one person door. Zach won, simply by picking Cammie up and throwing her back inside. Cammie picked up the keys glumly.

She jumped in the car a wicked grin on her face, Zach rightfully looked wary. Three minutes later he was gripping the sides of the seat, eyes wide.

"_I don't think this car was designed to do ninety mph around country bends!_" he exclaimed, she didn't slow "OK! I'll drive home!" he added, Cammie slowed and a amused laugh.

"Deal. Anyway you know my driving is perfectly safe." she shrugged.

"I don't think I will ever get used to that voice." he admitted.

"Deal with it." was the only response Cammie had.

"LEFT!" Zach exclaimed.

"Tell me earlier!" Cammie yelled back shooting through red lights and over solid white lines at speeds that probably shouldn't be on that road.

"Drive slower!"

"I will drive slower when I want to drive slower!"

"Right!" Zach exclaimed.

"THANK YOU!" Cammie's tone was so contrasting to her words Zach laughed, five minutes later the car had rolled to the hard shoulder due to the fact the occupants were laughing so hard.

"The shops there." Zach gasped out

"Wait a moment." Cammie laughed through her words making them slightly illegible but Zach, as he always could, understood.

* * *

"AHH! YOU BASTARD!" was the shriek from the bathroom as Zach attacked Cammie with the shower head, he had just finished washing the dye out of her hair, she had done the same to him earlier, and now she grabbed the soaking wet towel and smothered his head in it, he yelped as the cold water ran down his back, Zach aimed the shower head at him while Cammie scooped water out the bath with a jug they had been using and threw it over him, Zach turned the shower off and claimed the other jug and drenched Cammie in one go, and the water fight ensued.

"Brr." Cammie shivered half an hour later, thoroughly soaked. Zach wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back to create friction, soon he gave up on that. Instead he leant forwards and kissed her, without knowing she was, Cammie tugged his shirt off, in return he pulled hers off and threw it in a sodden heap in the corner. Then Zach pulled away.

"Gallagher Girl, I left something out of my story." he stated in my ear she stiffened "There was another reason I was so angry when I saw you on the train and in all the other places." Cammie didn't say a word "It because I realised something." he started.

"What?" she asked when he didn't continue.

"I love you." he murmured Cammie leant up kissed him again, when they broke off Zach grinned "I will tell you more often if that is the response I get," he teased.

"I love you too." Cammie murmured Zach looked relieved she grinned at him "Expected something else?" her tone was teasing.

"Well I have never said that to anyone apart from father and mother when I was really _really young_. So I don't know the expected response." Zach commented "Are you sure?" he checked.

"Are you not?" she replied.

"Just wanted to check." he grinned then kissed her again.

* * *

Review if you love me!

If not, just review...


	8. I need to meet the grade

AN: Sorry...

* * *

_**Jackson Jonathan Walker.**_

_**Parents;**__ Charlotte Anne Enfield, Julian Anthony Walker. _

_**Deceased;**__ 2001 _

_**Siblings;**__ Alexander William Walker. 17. _

_**Carer;**__ Aunt; Georgia Enfield 43_

_**Born;**__ Richmond, England 21__st__ March 1996_

_**Schools;**__ Richmond Primary (2001-2007)_

_Richmond Secondary (2007 – expelled)_

_Roseville High (2007 – expelled)_

_Colgan (2008 – expelled)_

_Peterson Prep. (2008-2009 – expelled)_

_Holy Mount (2009 – expelled)_

_Hollywood Language Academy (2009-2010 – expelled) _

_Virginia Military Academy (2010-2011 – expelled)_

_West Virginia Military Academy (2011-2012 – expelled) _

_**Extra-curricular;**__ Summer Boot camp (2007 – 2012)_

_**Miscellaneous;**_

_Favourite Colour; Green_

_Favourite Food; Fudge_

_**Alexander William Walker.**_

_**Parents;**__ Charlotte Anne Enfield, Julian Anthony Walker. _

_**Deceased;**__ 2001 _

_**Siblings;**__ Jackson Gregory Walker. 17. _

_**Carer;**__ Aunt; Georgia Enfield 43_

_**Born;**__ Richmond, England 21__st__ March 1996_

_**Schools;**__ Richmond Primary (2001-2007)_

_Richmond Secondary (2007 – expelled)_

_Roseville High (2007 – expelled)_

_Williamson Prep. (2008 – expelled)_

_Harrow (2008-2009 – expelled)_

_Melanesian College (2009 – expelled)_

_Hollywood Language Academy (2009-2010 – expelled) _

_Virginia Military Academy (2010-2011 – expelled)_

_West Virginia Military Academy (2011-2012 – expelled) _

_**Extra-curricular;**__ Summer Boot camp (2007 – 2012)_

_**Miscellaneous;**_

_Favourite Colour; Blue_

_Favourite Food; Chocolate_

Bex sighed and put the files back with the passports, driving licences, school records and all the bits and pieces you need to pull of a con as a cover.

"They are really serious." Liz sighed eyeing the documents, they had been over them Mr Williamson their temporary Cove Ops teacher, he was sharing the classes with Abbey. No one had found any faults with them and today was the day they were going to meet them. There was a knock at the door and Rachel Morgan walked in.

"Lets go." they stood at her words and walked to the entrance where a car was waiting, they saw students filtering in from breakfast but the three girls heading to the car hadn't eaten. They hadn't been able to. Macey saw the way her headmistress' hands were shaking and slid the keys out of them without her noticing.

"I'll drive." she shook the keys, Mrs Morgan didn't complain just went and sat in the back.

"Hey Abbey." Bex and Macey called when they climbed into the car, Liz looked around,

"Abbey?" she asked glancing over the woman in the front seat "Abbey!" its amazing how differently the same word can be said.

"Hey, like my disguise. I'm taking them you see." she explained for the benefit of Liz

"Its awesome." Bex's eyes glowed with amusement.

"Here, its the café." Macey's voice cut through the soft conversation in the back they slid out the car and entered, the adults and teens sat in two different places entering at different times,

"They here?" Liz murmured

"No, but cute boys at three o'clock." Bex grinned eyeing them in the reflection of the metal sugar pot on the table, the two boys sat at the table opposite them talking between them

"Nice voices as well, British American." Liz added

"Oh, and checking us out." Bex added,

"Where are they." Macey muttered, she slid out to get another drink, one of the boys did at the same time, the other sauntered over to the girls table and slid in

"I hope this seat isn't taken." he commented, both Bex and Liz muttered it wasn't, this hadn't happened before, they were meant to meet Zach and Cammie!

Macey and the other boy sat down in the remaining seats

"Hey, I know that's Macey, we've already met, who are you?" the new boy asked

"Bex, and that's Liz." Bex introduced them,

"I'm Jackson, this is Alex." Jackson introduced themselves they chatted for a few minutes about trivial stuff then the two sat back and grinned,

"So how is life at Gallagher treating you?" Alex asked, Bex's jaw dropped and Macey choked on her drink. Liz just froze and didn't do anything

"What? Your books say it." Jackson added looking confused,

"We should go, that's Liz's mum and aunt." Macey stated as the adults approached the table

"Sorry girls but we need to catch our train, the weekend is only so long we need to get going, sorry boys." Abbey turned to the boys as they stood

"No problem, nice to meet you." Alex smiled at them, the girls left followed by the 'boys' Liz still in a state of shock

"Liz, what's wrong?" Abbey asked when they were outside "What did they say?" Liz couldn't reply

"Girls?" Rachel put the question to them all as they walked into town

"It was about the new computer systems, Liz was shocked they knew." Macey explained fluently lying not wanting to explain they were caught out by having a branded book

"Town, then we can go back." Abbey stated, they headed into town

"We have a tail." Mrs Morgan muttered, she was talking about the boys

"And I am sure they are harmless." Abbey returned, yet soon they lost the boys, until they turned a corner and found them standing there with drinks

"You know its rude to leave without finishing your drinks." Jackson handed the cups he had to Liz and Bex, Alex handed hers to Macey

"This is Jackson and Alex." Macey introduced them saving Liz the trouble, she was still speechless due to finding herself in a situation where she needed to be covert.

"Nice to meet you again boys, but we must really catch our train." Abbey pulled them away again "Jeez, they're persistent." she muttered

"You must have really caught their eye girls." Mrs Morgan added "Left." she added turning them around another corner, Bex was reminded of their last meeting

"Should we split? Make for the café in ten minutes?" Macey asked beating Bex to it

"Good idea, you text Cam." Abbey agreed, they spilt. The adults soon disappeared and the teens wondered down the high street looking in the shop windows and Oohing at the pretty clothes they saw. They also saw Tina, Eva, Anna and Courtney, but didn't stop to talk

"You know, this is not the way to the train station." they were stopped yet again my Alex's voice, the three spun to face them and glared

"Do you have trackers on us or something?!" Bex exclaimed

"No, just a natural pavement artist." Jackson grinned at them amused

"Oh and now you're mocking us." Macey pulled out the inner snob

"No, just waiting for everything to click." Alex admitted

"What to click? My fist with your face?" Bex threatened

"No, it would be appreciated if it didn't." Alex bit back a grin and smirked instead, there was a knowledge in the two boys eyes that none of the girls liked

"So we know you." Liz stated, they were now a puzzle to crack

"Yes." both boys spoke in unison

"Do you go to Blackthorne?" Bex guessed, the smirks grew more pronounced, now Macey and Bex had to stop themselves from punching the other

"Café, now." Macey ordered. They entered the café and sat at the table

"Do you go to Blackthorne, is this a cove ops ex?" Macey asked as the adults entered and sat, their faces like thunder

"Ladies, I said loose them, not play twenty questions." Abbey hissed at them

"Hey Abbey, Mrs Morgan." Jackson grinned

"They know us, but won't tell us where from." both boys sat back and smirked at Liz's words

"Blackthorne?" Abbey tried, again smirks that had hidden meanings, Alex crossed his arms

"Yes." Jackson answered

"Did you come on the exchange?" Liz was practically bouncing in his seat,

"Stop smirking." Macey snapped, Alex crossed his arms

"Al didn't." Jackson replied, Alex crossed his arms as they looked at him

"But you did." Abbey stated "There was no Jackson's in that exchange. I am sure of that."

"I never said I did go." Jackson commented "Just that Al didn't."

"We don't have time for this." Mrs Morgan stood

"Your daughter Rachel, your niece Abbey." Jackson stated, she sat quickly paling

"Cammie. What about Zach? Are they OK?" everybody asked different questions at once

"Oh, they're fine." Jackson stated

"If highly amused." Alex added. Blank faces met them. It took two hundred and ninety seven seconds but it clicked. Macey got it first

"No way!" she gasped "Zach. Cammie!" she whispered

"Hello." both stated smirking, they all gaped

"You know I think we hay have passed." Jackson commented

"I think we may have done too." They high-fived

"Cammie?" Bex looked at Jackson

"Zach." 'Jackson' replied, they all gasped and looked at 'Alex'

"Wow." Liz breathed

"You said it Lizzie." Macey agreed

"Do I look _that_ much like a girl?" Zach asked confused and slightly annoyed

"Not really." Cammie patted his hand with a grin "Shall we go?"

"Where?" Liz asked confused

"Car. We need to talk." Abbey stated, as a group they stood and made their way to the car and got in, Liz wrapped her arms around Zach when the door was shut

"Lizzie." Zach said in his normal voice, she flinched back

"Sorry." she muttered as she threw herself at Cammie

"We should go to Gallagher. Most are out on trips. We should be good and clean." Rachel stated, Abbey started the car

"Next time I won't bother with the disguise if we are just going to go back home." she muttered "Love the hair by the way Cam." she met her nieces eyes in the mirror amusement dancing in them

"It is a wig right." Liz stated

"No, it's attached." Bex replied tugging a strand

"Oww!" Cammie smacked her hand away, they pulled into the academy, Cammie caught her breath at the sight of her home after weeks away, running, constantly checking over her shoulder, even now, even though she knew she was safe, she couldn't stop herself. She caught herself looking in the mirror, wanting to detour, wanting to hide. She saw Zach doing much the same and caught his eye, he shrugged as if to say 'Is it a bad thing', Cammie rolled her eyes at him and they laughed lightly drawing curious glances from the other passengers

"You can go through the main door, we were arguing with you and didn't recognise you, you should be safe." Abbey instructed

"OK. Lets go." they pulled up outside the mansion and slid out the car and walked into the entrance hall

"Oh who's the cutie?!" Tina called in Bengali from behind them, they had just return themselves, Zach and Cammie both cocked an eyebrow and smirked

"I think I like this school." Cammie commented back in his voice in Bengali, Tina blushed deeply as Anna, Eva and Courtney laughed and linked arms heading upstairs, there were comments all they saw, mainly their year, mainly comments like 'Blackthorne are coming back!' they descended to sub level two and Bex led them to the room they had planned in, when there Cammie and Zach removed the hoddies they had been wearing and walked around the room then sat at the table in the centre and waited for Abbey and Rachel, they soon heard voices and sat up straighter, expectantly. Three teachers walked into the room, Rachel, Abbey and Mr Williamson and Mr and Mrs Baxter. Bex flew into their arms

"Blackthorne students?" he asked the room inclining his head to the 'boys' at the table, Abbey smirked as she took her seat

"No, Gallagher." Mr Williamson spun around to re examine the two students at Cammie's words. So did the two MI6 agents

"No." they breathed, Cammie relaxed mostly and grinned a very Cammie grin

"No! You're Zach! I watched you!" Macey exclaimed

"Seconded! Why do you have the same top!" Bex added as Mr Williamson gaped struck dumb

"Hello sir." Cammie said in her normal voice, Williamson sat down suddenly, quickly followed by the Baxter's

"I told you you didn't want to know Charlie." Abbey sighed then turned to the teens

"You all ready?" she asked

"Yes ma'am." Zach and Cammie chorused, unlike last time they meant it.

"You have ID, backgrounds memorised, everything." Rachel checked

"Yes ma'am."

"All your clothes you need. Comms, money, trackers-"

"Mum. Yes, we're fine." Cammie stood to hug her mother

"Come on, the helicopters waiting. Say your goodbyes." Mrs Morgan tried to create an air of efficiency, there were hugs all around, barr Mr Williamson. Even Zach was hugged by all

"Stay safe, now go." Rachel kissed her daughter and Zach on the head once more and hugged them tightly, then Abbey escorted them out the room.

"They'll be fine." Mrs Baxter comforted Mrs Morgan as the girls rushed to watch the helicopter take off

"They'd better be." Bex muttered. They watched from the entrance until the aircraft was gone. "I'll see you at dinner." she walked in the direction of the P&E barn

"Liz, you still offering to tutor me to bump me up another year?" Macey asked turning to their tiniest room mate

"Macey, you have gone up a year in the weeks since Cammie and Zach left." she reminded her

"Right now I couldn't care less." she replied flatly "I need to meet the grade." she sighed, understanding completely Liz linked her arm through Macey's and together they made their way back inside and to the library.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
